ANIME OVERLOAD!
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: Oneshot. Yeah got a few different Animes in here. The main ones are from Card Captor Sakura and D Gray Man. Enjoy.


This is a Oneshot Anime Overload!!!!! Many different animes mixed into one! All enjoying a perfect day! Enjoy! Be content! I hate oneshots most the time! But for some reason I'm making one?

By: Sayoko

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these animes:

Card Captor Sakura

D Gray Man

Matantei Loki Ragnarok

Fruits Basket

But I did make this oneshot so that makes me the owner of this! I wonder has anyone ever thought to make more the two different animes into one?

**_OverLoad_**

OneShot

. . .

Sakura walked along down the street. She was going to meet up with everyone. For some reason Eriol wanted them to meet his new friend. What was his name? Something with an A? (A/N: Good job to all those smart people who guessed Allen! Cause if your paying attention they are going to come in the order I listed on my disclaimer!)

"Sakura!!" Looking behind me I saw Tomoyo waving to me.

"Hey." I waved back as she can to a stop beside me.

"Hey do you know who the person is that Eriol wanted us to meet?" Sakura shook her head and they started walking.

"Not a clue."

"Well we'll find out soon enough." They heard someone behind them say. Jumping they both looked back to see Syaoran. "Look," He pointed forward and we looked. "Theres Eriol now." They all saw a smiling Eriol waving us all over. Running up to Eriol he said,

"Just in time everyone! He just got here a minute ago! I told him to leave early cause he tends to get lost." Eriol walked off with them following. They all saw Eriol walking strait towards a kid with white hair. (A/N: Gomen! I forgot to say that in this fic everyones over 15! Sorry! My bad! Keep reading!) 

"Whos that wierd kid?" Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Beats us." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.

Eriol greet the kid with white hair and he greeted him back.Turning to the three Eriol said,

"Ok everyone! This is Allen Walker!"

The said person smiled, "Hello."

"You brought us out here to meet some wierdo with white hair? And whats with that wierd mark on his eye? Is it a tatoo?" Sayoran grumbled. Everyone sweatdropped and then Eriol coughed.

"Umm, no he was cursed so his hair turned white and he got that mark." Coughing again Eriol went on. "Don't be so mean! Be lucky you get to meet my new friend, hes only here cause he came to meet his other friends!"

"Who?"

Everyone looked to Allen for the answer. "Oh, theres just two of them. Ones name is Lenalee, and the other is Kanda." Syaorans eyebrow twitched when he said Kanda and Eriol noticed.

"What? Know the name?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah hes the guy who came into the dojo and beat up a rookie." (A/N: Don't worry the rookie is getting out of the hospital in a few days.)

Before anyone could say anything to that they heard someone scream. Looking over they say a girl with pink hair fall out of a tree. The land looked like it hurt with dust rising up. Running they looked to find a dazed girl lying on the ground muttering itai.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked as he neiled down beside the girl.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Looking up the girl blinked. "Why do you have... White hair?" Blinking again she grinned. "Ah! A mystery! Yay! I found one! Why is your hair white? Did you dye it?" And so Mayura bulldozed the poor little kid with questions. Eriol and Syaoran were laughing at him and Sakura and Tomoyo were conviently not there...

"Mayura, what are you doing now?"

The girl with pink hair stopped her 20 questions game(Which went past 20 questions) and blinked. Turning she looked to see Loki (A/N: OK so I'll make an exception for Loki, he looks ten, right? Whatever.) standing there.

"I look away for a minute and you disappear. Now I find you harrasing a poor kid."

"Loki! Look! Look! I found one! See, see? He has white hair! And look at that wierd mark on his eye!(A/n: Its around his eye, Mayura, not on it.) And whats with the wierd hand?"

Loki looked to the person. "What if its just a tatoo? maybe he dyed his hair, and maybe its a burn mark?"

"Uhn-!" Before Allen could say more someone yelled 'watch out!' and a ball ran smack dab in the middle of his face. Falling over unconcious two people come running over.

The girl noticed who they hit and said, "Ah! Allen! Whats he doing here? Oh no! Kanda! You knocked him out! Is that why you hit the ball so hard?"

"Hmpf."(A/N: Of course it is! He purposly aimed at him! No actually he was aiming for Syaoran, right Kanda? Say yes, come on! you-OW! Ahhh! Attack of the evil tall scary guy! RUNN!)

"Your Kanda and Lenalee, right?" Tomoyo and Sakura are back! With ice cream too! No far!

Lenalee looked up at the girls and nodded. "How did you know?"

Tomoyo points to the unconcious Allen. Lenalee getting it asks, "Hey, were did you get that ice cream?"

Sakura is now gone... So is Syaoran. Tomoyo not noticing this leads Lenalee off to the ice cream stand with an evil tall scary guy following... A.K.A Kanda.

Eriol blinks then turns to who was left... An unconcious Allen, a wierd mystery obsessed girl named Mayura, and an overly mature kid named Loki. Now was anyone else going to show up? Whos next? Eriol just hoped it would turn back to normal soon.

But of course it didn't. As the three were coming back. Lenalee tripped and dumped her ice cream on Kanda who fell backwards and fell on someone. Who then sent a dog into a frenzy scarying the birds into flight. Making people scream cause the birds were flying in their face. Making more people fall, and then finally getting a stand knocked over. The ones not involved in this sweatdrop, well not Allen his fast asleep right now. And no not unconcious anymore, but rather asleep.

Kanda gets up glowering.

"Eh heheheh... umm, sorry?"

Kanda glared at Lenalee. "Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Well... How bout... " Before she finished she darted behind Eriol. Kanda leaped at Eriol making the too crash to the ground and Lenalee hind behind... Yuki. Hmm, and why is Yuki there? Simple, Tohru wanted to go feed the birds at the park. Which means... Kyos here as well.

"Umm?" Yuki said very confused. He was going back to were Honda and kyo were when this girl runs behind him out of no where. Looking he saw some really scary guy glaring this way with a dark aura. Yuki sweatdrops.

Tomoyo runs over to Lenalee and pulls her away. "Sorry! You might not want to let her do that.." Tomoyo looked over at the now advancing Kanda. "heh...EEP!" She darts behind Yuki with Lenalee in tow. "gomen... But.. Hes scary."

"But...! Go hide some were else!! Don't get a stranger into it!"

Both Tomoyo and Lenalee were close to tears now. "B-but... Hes scary..." Lenalee said with Tomoyo nodding. (A/N: How evil of them! Tears always work! Well most the time, ne? D )

"But.. Eh..." How sad, even if he could he didn't have a chance. Down came Yuki and Left Tohru and Kyo to come looking for them. If only they stayed home today...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tomoyo and Lenalee ran behind the tree. Kanda got up and darted after them. (A/N: By the way, Eriol got knock out by Kanda and just now so did Yuki.)

Round and round they go.

Mayura, Loki watched this. Then it was only Kanda going around the tree.

He stopped and looked up. Tomoyo and Lenalee had climbed the tree.

"Get down here! I want my revenge!" (A/N: Hmm, it seems I'm making the characters ooc, ne? Oh well, go with it.)

"Never!"

Now!"

"We Said Never!"

"I Said Now!"

"No!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOO!!!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE- eh?" During the yes no fight Allen had sleep walked over too Kanda and wrapped his arms around his waist. Everyone stared dot-eyed at them. Allen went limp from his half standing point and pulled Kanda down with him.

"Umm, Kanda? Why won't you just kick him off?" Lenalee asked.

"B-but then I'd hurt poor bean sprout! I could never do that!"

Loki's eyebrow twitched to that. "By any haps... Is he drunk?"

"Hmm, is Vodka an alcahol?"

"DUH!"

"Oh..." Tomoyo and Lenalee looked at each other. "oops." They both said.

"OOPS!? HELLO! HOW MANY DID YOU LET HIM GET?" 

"Ummm, we were to busy trying to get a flavor that we didn't pay attention."

Loki sighed and slumped to the ground. "Great, real great, we got an idiot that walks in his sleep and a drunk psycopath cuddling. Great, just great."

"Hey, Loki. I konw you called it good and all, but... It got worse." Loki looked to see Eriol cuddling with them. Yup from worse to even more worse then before. (A/N: Is worser a word? I dunno so oh well.)

"Hell... you know what? I'm leaving. I don't need my eyes tainted any farther." Loki turned and walked away. Mayura didn't follow, but rather joined Tomoyo and Lenalee. Lenalee was taking pictures and Tomoyo was taping it. Mayura helped by getting the three sleeping people into different positions. Yes, Kanda is asleep too now. Get over it.

This went on for the next full hour. Poor Yuki all forgotten... Well except for the worried Tohru looking for him with Kyo who was not worried. Allen was the first to wake out off the three. Considering he fell asleep first. Amazing they didn't wake up while being moved around.

Opening his eyes half way he was greeted by a grinning Lenalee who snapped a picture as soon as his eyes opened. He shut them again and snapped up. "Owww. Why are you taking pictures...?" Looking down he saw that Eriol and Kanda had moved to cuddle together. Allen Sweatdropped and gapped at this.

Jumping up he backed away. "You know thats more scay then talking to him when hes awake..." Lenalee, Mayura, and Tomoyo nodded.

"But its also great blackmail! Wanna see?" Allen nodded.

She showed him all the pictures and when she was done he was bright red. "H-how did you get all these?"

The three grinned. "We had me taking pictures Tomoyo filming, and Mayura as the mover. Great isn't it?"

Allen gulped, "y-your not g-gunna really use it?... Are you?"

Lenalee grinned broader. "Hmmm, maybe if need be." Allen blanched.

**. . .**

Isn't this fun? Blackmailing people is really fun. Really. I mean it. You should try it. Any howz... How did you like my OneShot Anime OverLoad? Bet your all wondering where Sakura and Syaoran went? Did Tohru and Kyo find Yuki? Did Lenalee Blackmail Kanda and Allen? Did Tomoyo blackmail Eriol? Did Mayura ever find her way back? What ever happened to all thoughts people? And the poor rookie?

WELL! I ain't gunno say! Let your minds work a bit on it.

Yes, yes I only used picked characters. I would've loved to being in Rabi(Did I spell it right?) But I don't really know his personality only the ones in fanfictions since I havn't gotten far enough in the episodes to know. Well R&R People! Its good for you! Really. I mean it. Try. See. It works. Right. Told ya.

Oh! Yeah, by the way, this was all done in one day... Cool huh? I think so...


End file.
